Crash Bandicooot N-Sane Trilogy
A representative at Sony confirmed that there will be a remastered collection of the original Crash Bandicoot trilogy. Jermiahisiah of YouTube believes that the remastered collection is most likely going to be a remake like the 2016 Ratchet and Clank game. If that was the case then they should make some major changes to the original games if they're going to redo all 3 games. Major Changes * The voice cast is (mostly) names of FUNimation fame. * Aku-Aku has speaking roles in 1 & 2. * Coco has a role in the first game so her relationship w/ Crash would make scene. * Cutscenes during gameplay. * Bosses would have speaking roles outside the third game. * Everyone would look how they would if they appeared in Skylanders alongside Crash. * Polar would get a reaction if Crash perform a spin attack on him in warp hub 2 in the second game. Coco would also have the same thing if Crash did it to her in Warped. * The Komodo Brothers will have 6 hit points instead of 3 (would make scene, since they both get hit). * You would take Baby-T outside the level you ride him on, like Yoshi in Super Mario World. Same w/ Polar and Pura. * Any cut content for the games would be included (w/ the expestion of Tiny and The Komodo Brothers being in the first game). * You can play as Coco in the Warp Room in Warped after you finished one of her levels. * It's possible to have Tiny in his "Crash of The Titans" design. Even though Skylander Imaginators had statues of his Crash 2-Boom Bang design. * Coco would have a 2D mug whenever she's playable. * Pura and Baby T would appear in the warp room after they leave their respective levels and Crash can perform a spin attacks on them (or ride on one of them). Voice Suggestions * Cherami Leigh-Crash Bandicoot * Alexis Tipton-Coco Bandicoot * Jerry Jewell-Dr. Neo Cortex * Andrew Love-Dr. N. Brio * Greg Ayres-Aku-Aku * Ian James Corlett-Uka-Uka * Sonny Strait-N. Gin * Mike Pollock-Tiny Tiger (If they used his original design) * Duncan Brannan-Tiny Tiger (If they used his Titans design)/Pinstripe Potaroo * Jamie Marchi-Ripper Roo * Chris Sabat-Koala Kong * John Gremillion-Papu Papu * Monica Rial-Polar * Caitlin Glass-Pura * Patrick McKenna-Dingodile/Komodo Moe * Colleen Clinkenbear-Komodo Joe * Ian Sinclair-Dr. N. Tropy * Jad Saxton-Penta Penguin * Tia Ballard-Tawna Bandicoot * Joel McDonald-Fake Crash Voice References * Crash Bandicoot-Patty Thompson (Soul Eater) * Coco Bandicoot-San Seto (My Bride's a Mermaid) * Dr. Neo Cortex-Jimmy Kudo (Case Close) * Dr N. Brio-The Gonk from Pani Poni Dash * Aku-Aku-Tomoki Sakurai (Heaven's Lost Property) * Dr. N. Gin-Usop (One Piece) * Tiny Tiger (Classic)-Meat (Ultimate Muscle) * Pinstripe Potoroo-Chuck E. Cheese * Papu Papu-Takenuchi (Cromartie High School) * Ripper Roo-Ruby (Same Me! Lollipop) * Polar-Stocking (Panty & Stocking) * Komodo Joe-Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Tawna Bandicoot-Happy (Fairy Tale) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Category:Remakes Category:Remake